The Rules Of a Gentlemen
by m r s. d a r l i n g
Summary: Because real men treat their woman like a lady, and Sasuke Uchiha was no exception. NO. 1 / "Run with her on the beach."/


**Summary: **Sasuke and Sakura have been going out for a year. They are in the middle of their senior year. Their life is filled with high school drama, strict parents, wild and rowdy best friends, jealous ex's, crazy fangirls, and college on the horizon. Based off: The Rules of a Gentlemen quotes. Drabble Series. SasuSaku. Modern, AU

**Disclaimer: **I **do not **own Naruto, or **any **of the quotes. The Rules of a Gentlemen© is owned by their rightful creators. Once again, **I do not own Naruto, or the quotes. **I am merely using the quotes as themes for my chapters.

**Genre: **Romance, Humor, Drama

**Author's Note: **This series was written in a spur of the moment. I was looking at quotes and I found these. I, then decided to write a story based on these quotes. I am also aware that I have **a lot **of stories to update, but I just had to publish this. I will also be updating my other stories as well. I also want to let my readers know that I have **changed **my stories' priorities. I will release this list soon. But one thing I will say is that, _Deeply, Madly, Truly, Into You _is first priority.

Thank you, my readers.

* * *

**The Rules of a Gentlemen**

Chapter I

_**Beach Running**_

* * *

THE

**NO. 1**

RULE OF A GENTLEMEN

_Run with her on the beach. _

* * *

Sasuke understood one thing when he had accepted Sakura as his girlfriend. It was the widely acknowledged fact that Sakura was _in love _with the beach. She would always go when she had the time, either with her friends, family, or Sasuke himself. But either way, on weekends when they had nothing better to do, they would go together to the beach.

It was on this day that Sasuke found himself sitting on the sandy beach of Konoha's most popular beach, Techinn. It was Sakura's favorite, and she had chosen this day for their date.

Sasuke, on the other hand, **hated **the beach. In his opinion, it was far too sunny, and too sandy for his liking. The best place for a date in his mind was somewhere where there was shade and a cooling system. The beach offered none of that. But he had accepted that, when Sakura had suddenly proclaimed to have their next date on the beach. She wasn't aware of his obvious distaste, and he wanted it to be kept that way.

He couldn't face Sakura if she realized that the beach was on his worst-place-to-have-a-date-list. One of the main reasons he hated the beach so much was because he didn't like the ogling Sakura received from interested men, who would drool after her, and follow her every move with lewd stares.

He was _tempted _to tell them to back off, and by "telling", he meant punching them. For obvious reasons, he never actually followed that course of action. If he really acted that way, he would be hitting every male in sight.

Besides the obvious reasons, Sakura would be extremely upset to be banned from her favorite beach. But he couldn't because for him, she was far more important than releasing his jealously. Otherwise, he would have his way, and it wouldn't be pretty.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked up to see his girlfriend running towards him, holding a cup of shaved ice. She had chosen to wear her favorite pink bikini that exposed her body for all the world to see. Men, who were seated nearby looked up at her. Sakura was too busy eating her frozen treat that she didn't notice their desired filled stares.

But Sasuke did.

He gritted his teeth together in anger, and sent them all death glares. All of the men's gazes quickly moved away from Sakura's body. Sasuke tightened his fist, and willed himself to stay calm. These men could only look, but if they even _thought_ about trying something else, there was going to be a problem.

"Want some?" Sakura offered him, taking a big bite of the frozen treat.

"Not hungry."

"Really? It's really good. Are you sure?" She asked again, practically shoving the treat into his hands.

"I'm sure." He placed the treat back into her hands, and looked around to see if any men were looking at her again.

"What's wrong? You looking for someone?"

"No one. I'm fine."

"Sasuke, is something bothering you?" Sakura asked with concern in her eyes, she proceed to place her hand on his forehead. She scooted closer to him, and nodded once when she realized that he was just fine.

Sasuke was surprised to find his girlfriend was checking his temperature. The problem wasn't that he had a fever, it was the stares that she was receiving from interested men. He grabbed her hand from his forehead, and intertwined their fingers together instead. Sasuke would never admit it, but he loved the feel of her skin on his. It calmed him down instantly- he could always rely on her touch to calm him down.

Sasuke's jealously lessened considerably. He couldn't stop the smile that spread on his face.

"Feeling better?" Sakura questioned as she sat closer beside him. Her frozen treat was placed on the sand, completely forgotten for the moment.

"Hn," Sasuke answered, wrapping his arms around her. He pulled her closer to him, engulfing her in a warm hug. The next instant, he kissed the side of her exposed neck until he reached her bare shoulder.

"Do what?" She whispered, trying to cover her laughter by pressing her face into his shoulder. A few giggles escaped her mouth, and she tried to keep herself from pulling away from him. He _knew_that her neck was extremely ticklish. A thought presented itself in Sakura's mind.

Was Sasuke trying to distract her from her previous question?

"When I get angry, I can't control it. But then, you come and touch me. It calms me when you touch me."

"Really? I didn't know that." Sakura replied. In truth, she never thought that she, Sakura Haruno could ever have the power to calm the infamous, Sasuke Uchiha. It made her unbelievably happy that she could have this affect on him. A warm smile lit up her face.

"It's the truth."

"Are you calm now, Sasuke?" Sakura asked, moving her hands to his muscular chest.

He didn't notice at first, until she began to tickle him all over. That was _his _weakness. He slammed his hand to his mouth, silencing his laughter for the moment.

"No, you don't." Sakura whispered, wickedly. She began to tickle him faster at his sides, and didn't stop until he begged for mercy. They both laughed at their childish actions, and Sakura couldn't stop her smile as Sasuke proclaimed mercy.

"Cheer up, Sasuke. We're on a date, remember."

"I never forgot."

* * *

"Then what were you looking at?" Sakura asked him, throwing her soda in the trash.

Their date had been perfect. They surfed in the ocean, ate delicious sea food, and sat in a romantic place hidden away from the public. It was fun, romantic, and he couldn't wait for their next date. They had just come from watching the sunset on the cliff section of the beach, where one had to pay exclusively to get in.

They had been talking about school and tests, when out of nowhere, Sakura had asked this dreadful question. Sasuke visibly flinched at her unexpected question that he had absolutely no intention in answering.

He couldn't exactly tell her that he was warning the other men that she was _his. _He couldn't imagine the face she'd make when she realized how possessive he truly was. It was times like these that his most feared insecurities would come out. What if Sakura left him because he was not what she wanted?

He'd rather bite his tongue, then tell her the truth. He couldn't let her know how jealous and angry he felt as those eyes roamed her body. It would be better to just keep it a secret.

One, that he never wanted her to know.

Sakura's eyes narrowed at her boyfriend's response, but she kept her face hidden from his gaze. She didn't want him to think she was mad. She wasn't, she was just worried that _maybe, _just maybe,he was really staring at a beautiful girl, and he wasn't in the least interested in her. She had especially wore this bikini to impress him.

But when she had noticed that instead of his gaze on her, it had been somewhere else. He _had _to be looking at another girl, he had that intense look in his face that meant he was clearly interested. She sighed deeply, tugging her hand away from Sasuke's warm hold.

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise, but before he could stop her, she ran away from him.

Sasuke watched silently as she ran. He was stunned- speechless. One moment, their date is romantic, the next, she runs away because he didn't answer a question. Gritting his teeth together in frustration, he ran after her.

* * *

He stopped right in front of her. His heart thumped widely as he breathe heavily.

"I finally found you," he gasped, settling his steel stare on her.

Sakura stiffened immediately at his words. She looked up at him for just a moment, before she turned around to give him her backside. She huffed in discontent, and stared at the night sky instead. Her date had turned disastrous. He was looking at someone, she knew it for sure.

And now he had the audacity to stand in front of her.

She was about to yell at him to leave her alone, when he surprised by answering her question.

"I was looking at those _men_, staring at you. I don't know what you think I was looking at. But I was glaring at them, who kept looking at you like you wer-"

Sakura's eyes widened when she realized what he had meant. Her hands balled into fists. Before he could finish his sentence, Sakura had leaped into his arms. Sasuke couldn't keep up with her mood swings, when Sakura did something that stunned them both.

She slammed her lips against his. Sasuke smiled, loving the feel of her lips against his own. He wrapped his arms around her hips, pinning her to him. Sakura squeaked in surprised and brought her hands to his hair, which to her, was strangely softer than it looked.

"Sasuke, I love you. I really really do." Sakura whispered, entwining her fingers deeper into his hair.

Sasuke, flustered with the sudden declaration she was giving him, blushed at her words.

"I do, too." He whispered back, touching her back with his long slender fingers.

"Catch me, then. Or else, _other men _will see me, like this," Teasing, laced her words. She motioned to her bikini top piece, and specially her breast area.

"Like hell, they are." Sasuke growled, trying to keep her in his arms.

Sakura laughed in his ear, smirking at his words. "Catch me, then." She repeated, pushing him away from her. She, then ran with all her strength as the waves crashed into the sand.

Sasuke was right behind her, and the two ran together as the night sky shined above them.

Sasuke smiled at Sakura's running form. She was so beautiful, he wondered what exactly she saw in him to love him the way she did. He would probably never know, but he knew exactly why he's heart always sped up whenever she was near him.

She was his everything, and nothing would ever change that.

Sasuke was now having second thoughts about the beach. Maybe, it wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N: **If you see any errors, or mistakes, it was because I rushed through this. I hope you all enjoyed it, and expect some more SasuSaku in future chapters. I want to thank everyone in advance for reviews and favorites. And I'll see you next time!

Rose-chan


End file.
